kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiroshi Tsukuba/Appearances
Hiroshi Tsukuba appears in the following: Episodes Kamen Rider (Skyrider) * A Cyborg Flies in the Sky * Bizarre! Kumojin * It's Courage! The Fear of the Bat Flute * Two Cyborgs, the Angry Rider Break * Fly, Ride on a Girl's Dreams * Kinokojin! The Devil's Hands are Cold * Kamagirijin! The Dreadful Ceremony * Mukadenjin's Trap! The Mysterious Operating Room * Cobranjin's Murder Army * Seen! Kaningerjin's Secret * Sanshojin! Escape from Hell Valley * Dark Santa Claus; Ah, Transformation Impossible * Arijigokujin: Three Hours Before Tokyo Explodes * Haejigokujin, Kamen Rider Close Call * Dreadful Aokabijin's Big Tokyo Earthquake * What is the Immortal Gokiburijin's G-Monster's True Identity? * You Did It! The End of G-Monster * Admiral Majin's Great Electric Hell Operation * Cover Your Ears Too! Okamijin's Murderous Cry * Two Kamen Riders, Who is Another? * Enter Stronger; Two Riders vs. Two Formidable Monsters * Kogoensky Froze Tokyo 5 Seconds Ago * Monster Flying Squirrel Brothers and Two Riders * Madarakajin, Fear of Poison Gas * Heavy! Heavy! The 50-ton Baby * Three Riders vs. Neoshocker's School Fortress * Tank and Kaijin the Second Generation Corps, Full Force of Eight Riders * Eight Riders' Great Training of Friendship * First Appearance! Strengthened Skyrider's Finishing Move * He Eats Dreams? The Strange Boy Who Came From the Amazon * Run, X-Rider! Hiroshi Tsukuba! Don't Die!! * Thank You, Keisuke Jin! Leave the Final Blow to Me!! * Hello! Riderman, be Careful of Nezura Man * Danger, Skyrider! He's Come! Shirō Kazami!! * Kazami Senpai! I'll Get the Tako Gang!! * Hurry, Hayato Ichimonji! Save the People Caught in Trees!! * The Mystery of Hyakki Village! Is Hiroshi also Caught in a Tree? * Please, Shigeru Jō! There's the Ari Commando Training School With a Million Yen Monthly Salary * Help! Two Riders!! Mother Becomes a Demon * Chase, Hayato! The Kappa's Bowl Flies Through the Sky * Ghost Story Series - The Secret of the Phantom Building * Ghost Story Series - Zombie! The Monster is Revived * Ghost Story Series - Hōichi the Earless's 999 Ears * Ghost Story Series - The Werecat Wants Children's Blood! * Ghost Story Series - The Snake Woman Curses Hiroshi Tsukuba! * Ghost Story Series - The Breakable Human! Fear of the Mirror's Center * Skyrider's Greatest Weakness! Attack the 0.5 Second Blind Spot * Four Skyriders, Who is the Real One? * Rocket Launch! Hiroshi Tsukuba Goes to the Space Graveyard * You, Also Enlist in the Ari Commando Boys' Squad!? * Neoshocker Red & White, Great Decisive Battle of Death * Hiroshi's Father Had Lived! As Altered Human FX777? * The End of Admiral Majin! And the Great Leader's True Identity? * Farewell, Hiroshi Tsukuba! Eight Heroes Forever.... Kamen Rider Black RX * Terror Of The 100 Eyed Hag * The Four Commanders Are Banished * Defeated!! RX * Fight! All Riders * False Rider's Last Days * The Riders' All Out Charge * A Shining Tomorrow! Movies/Specials * Immortal Kamen Rider Special * Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King * Kamen Rider Super-1 (film) * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai Net Movies * Type28. - Quietly Listen! Unlabled Kamen Rider! * Stage Shows/Live Appearances * to be added Comics * Kamen Rider Spirits Books * to be added Toys * Super Imaginative Chogokin * S.H. Figuarts * Real Action Heroes Games * Kamen Rider: The Bike Race * Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride * All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation * All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2 * Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis References Category:Character Appearances